Someone Wake Me Up
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Someone wake me up-songfic by the Veronicas off there second album hook me up


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Greek or the song

**Pairings: **Casey and Cappie 3

**Song: **Someone wake me up by the veronicas off of there second album Hook Me Up (good music video of the song—Hook me up that is not this one)

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually_

Casey was looking at somethings from Cappie before the two broke up

It made her so sad cause she loved him but it also made her scared too.

_So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that _

Looking around the place Cappie decided to go and start packing up his things now. Since father died his mother had been having troubles by herself and Cappie needed to go home to help her and his little sister (not sure if he mention a sibling on the show cause I only watch half-way through) out.

_My cds are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick em up_

As he was going through his room he found a couple cd that belong to Casey. He saw the one that she first gave to him as there anniversary present of 6 months (like I said I only the season half-way).

_So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that_

Casey just sat on her bed then lay her head down on the pillow. Tears we're rolling down her face now. She missed Cappie so much.

When they finally we're able to be together even with the drama around them something happen and yet he pushed her way while she was trying to help him to get through his father death.

She loved Cappie and knew he was the one. He didn't do anything perfect or acted like a cheater or liar like Evan did. He was just himself and that is what she needed to be with. Someone who was just themselves and not acting like a different person.

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
Coz for so long, how i've been defined_

For a while now Cappie just sat on his looking at somethings that belonged to him and Casey. He missed her so much and wished that he didn't push her away when he needed someone the most she was there for him and now he screwed things up with her and on the inside he was dying cause he really did need someone but acted as he was fine or something.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up_

Even though it been a month since his father died he hasn't been able to be the same. Cappie was a wreck and even when he was with Casey he was still a wreck. For a while he hasn't been the wild party boy anymore. All he did was his homework and showing up for class and staying in his room listening to music. Everyone was now confused and scared of him.

The last person that tried to drag Cappie to a party he punch out so hard that he could've broken his hand. His father death made him a changed person and making him realized that there more to life than partying and drinking now.

_And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up_

It killed so much inside but it finally broke when he broke up with Casey saying that he needed space. At first she thought it was a lie but it was true after seeing him punch on of his closes friends out cold. He missed her so bad but it hurt to much on the inside if he saw her get hurt or die. That was mostly why he broke up with Casey. He got scared to much to see her get hurt or even die if she was around him then he would know that it would be his fault.

_Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making love_

Laying on her pillow with tears. She missed Cappie so much but now she doesn't know what do. He was the one that had been there with her for a while. He was the one who taught her to be herself and when she was with Evan she was someone else and she wasn't happy with that.

Not taking the silence anymore. They both put on there radio where it in the middle of the veronicas song on the radio (sorry but this would be much longer than I excepted so I putted the rest of it on here)

_And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight

It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)

Someone wake me up

Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life

(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)

It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)

oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside

(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up

Both were hurting from hearing this song.

Oooooooooooo

Later in the night. It was raining and Casey was outside with just a denim jacket on. Not caring if she would get wet or not. She just stood on the sidewalk though until she heard her name being called out. It was Cappie.

"I made a mistake" he started "I should've let you and you did a great job at trying to help but I didn't. I suck" he paused. Casey was about to say something but Cappie told her not speak just yet until he was done "All you did was trying help and I pushed you away cause of my dad death. I didn't want to but I did. I-I got scared cause I was afraid after his death I was scared if you go and die and I didn't want that. You're thinking im the world most crappiest jackass in the world I don't care cause all I can ever think about is you and you only. Even if im on a date with another girl, your all I can think about" he paused again "I love you Casey and with all my heart. But your proberly with someone else but I want you to know how I feel about you before you go and tell me your with someone else or you moved on from me" he licked his lips "I just thought you should know how I feel about you" he paused with a long silence and the both of them stared each other.

Casey couldn't take it anymore. She walked a little closer to him and kissed him pressing her lips against his. When the kissed broke off she stared at him with a little smile "I love you too" she said. He smiled back then started kissing again in the rain.


End file.
